Curtis Fraser
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Surrey, British Columbia | career_start = 2007 }} Curtis Fraser (born April 4, 1982) is a Canadian professional ice hockey centre who currently plays for the Lake Erie Monsters of the American Hockey League (AHL). Playing career Fraser played as a junior of the British Columbia Hockey League with the Victoria Salsa and the Vernon Vipers, before committed to a collegiate career with the University of Alaska Fairbanks of the Central Collegiate Hockey Association where he scored 114 points in 148 games over his four year career. Undrafted, Curtis completed his senior year placed second to Kyle Greentree in scoring with 35 points, to leave the Nanooks ranked second in all-time games played. Fraser immediately made his professional debut following college to finish the 2006–07 season in the post-season with the Chicago Wolves of the American Hockey League. Curtis initially signed in the East Coast Hockey League with the Las Vegas Wranglers for the 2007–08 season and after 4 games with the Wranglers he was signed to a professional try-out contract with AHL affiliate, the San Antonio Rampage on November 15, 2007. Tasked as a grinding role-player in the AHL, Fraser remained with the Rampage for the duration of the campaign, to post 6 points and 85 penalty minutes in 41 games, including a career best two-goal game against the Milwaukee Admirals on January 23, 2008. He was then returned to the Wranglers for the post season and scored 7 goals in 16 games on their run to the Kelly Cup finals. Fraser signed with the Peoria Rivermen for his third professional season in 2008–09. He played in a career high 65 games with the Riverman for 8 points and 90 penalty minutes. In game 4 of the first round playoff series against the Houston Aeros, Curtis had his hand injured by a slapshot from teammate Steve Wagner causing him to miss the Rivermen's last three playoff games and had surgery to insert pins into his broken right hand. Unable to earn a one-way contract with the Rivermen for the 2009–10 season, Fraser was invited to the Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins training camp before suffering a dislocated shoulder in a exhibition game on September 19. He opted to then sign with the Rivermen's ECHL affiliate, the Alaska Aces, which marked a return from his college career days with the UAF. In an injury plagued year Fraser regained some offensive productivity with 13 points in a limited 17 games. On September 20, 2010, Fraser returned to the Aces and was re-signed to a one-year contract. Invited on a try-out to attend the Lake Erie Monsters training camp for the 2010–11 season, Fraser made the Monsters opening season roster and made his AHL return in a 2-1 victory over the Syracuse Crunch on October 9, 2010. Career statistics References External links * Category:Alaska Aces players Category:Alaska Nanooks players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Chicago Wolves players Category:Lake Erie Monsters players Category:Las Vegas Wranglers players Category:Peoria Rivermen players Category:San Antonio Rampage players